Turn Back the Time
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Does Wolfram truly deserve a happyending? YuuRam.


_TURN BACK THE TIME_

**Author's Notes:**

**A story for my reviewers of Sapphire Water, Ruby Fire. Sorry for the late updating! This one is for you, people.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KKM.**

**XXX**

_**NOTICE:**_

_**Recommended song while reading this: My Immortal by Evanscence.**_

**XXX**

Wolfram von Bielefeld walked up the long, winding spiral staircase. The stoic walls were echoing his footsteps, letting him knew, aware, that he was alone. All alone. No one would ever find him there. Everybody was still mourning and grieving below in the hospital wing, where….

His thoughts stopped dead. He sighed, shaking his head. He had lost many people during his life, and another one would not affect him. He would mourn, but he would get over it soon, just like the way it had always been.

Wouldn't he?

'_Some wounds aren't supposed to heal forever…'_

There was forced ignorance in his steps as he continued his journey up to the top of the tower. Even he could hear it himself. He snorted, knowing well that if anybody had ever seen him like this, he would have never lived to face the embarrassment. Yuuri was the wimp, not him.

'_Yuuri….'_

The hooded stranger…, the inevitable swipe that was coming right toward him…. He had closed his eyes, fearing for the Death to come and pick him up. But no, Yuuri just had to push him out of the way, receiving the blow with his own body, using his own figure as Wolfram's shield.

And now Yuuri's lifeless body lay in the hospital wing.

He balled his fists, racing up the steps without his mind realizing it. His whole body trembled, and he bit his lower lip, tears threatening to fall from his emerald green orbs. It was still fresh in his memory, all of the sequences of the event.

He was lying on the floor, while Conrad and Gwendal were successfully slaying the stranger in outrage at the sight of their little brother nearly hurt and their King nearing to Death. Yuuri was above him, Yuuri's arms supporting the King's weight. The blood dripping from Yuuri onto his face…. The sad and regretful smile the boy sent him…. The boy's battered whisper, the last word he managed to utter before he collapsed thoroughly onto his person….

"_Wolfram…."_

He lived with Yuuri's life.

That blow was meant for him, never for Yuuri. The stranger only meant to incapacitate the guardians of the King before slaying the King himself. But Yuuri had gladly surrendered himself to the stranger, in the exchange of Wolfram's life!

He came to the room he knew so well, the room he had not visited for long, the room that very few still remembered its presence in the Blood-Pledge Castle.

There, right next to the moonlight-bathed window, stood a grand piano.

Wolfram stepped into the nearly bare room, eyes fixed on the musical instrument. He had not played it for long, after realizing that it was an instrument that originated from the hands of humans. Yet simply small things like that did not matter that day.

He sat down on the seat, opening the lid of the piano. Smooth white and black keys were spread before him, and memories of his childhood came rushing back, filling him, torturing him from the inside.

He pressed the keys hesitantly, long slender fingers testing the instrument tentatively. It was tuned regularly, something he found surprising. But there was no time to ponder about such trivial things. His hands ached to play, ready to pour out all of those bottled-up emotions into the music.

How long had he not been playing piano?

Gathering up a symphony from his blank memory, he played a slow, mellow song, the symbol of the pain he hid within, pain which he himself was not aware of its existence.

He inhaled deeply, relishing how each breath he took seemed to pierce through his lungs. He opened his mouth slowly, ever so hesitantly, then he began to sing.

"_Some wounds are not meant to heal forever…_

_Even time cannot wipe them away _

_Let these tears run free and leave it be_

_Don't abandon me alone…_

_You are a sun in the middle of the night_

_Since when am I used to light?_

_And when you're gone, I am left blind_

_Don't take away my sanity…_

_Don't let the red liquid drop and run out_

_Turn back the time once again_

_The battered whisper you managed to utter_

_Turn back the time once again_

_The sad and regretful smile you sent me_

_I beg to the God above…_

_Turn back the time once again…_

_Your presence lingers forever inside me_

_Even though you're not here anymore_

_My heart aches, since you won't return_

_Don't take away my happiness…_

_Don't let the red liquid drop and run out_

_Turn back the time once again_

_The battered whisper you managed to utter_

_Turn back the time once again_

_The sad and regretful smile you sent me_

_I beg to the God above…_

_Turn back the time once again…_

_You're gone, and suddenly I'm alone_

_Yearning for your presence of light_

_Aware that my true home is darkness_

_Don't change me from the way I was_

'_Cause it hurts when my heart yearns for you_

_While you're gone forever…_

_Don't let the red liquid drop and run out_

_Turn back the time once again_

_The battered whisper you managed to utter_

_Turn back the time once again_

_The sad and regretful smile you sent me_

_I beg to the God above…_

_Turn back the time once again…_

_Turn back the time once again…."_

He stopped, slamming his fists on the keys in frustration, the sound produced echoing the barely contained anguish within him. A single tear rolled down his pale cheeks, a drop of pure silver, the grief it contained did not match its solitary.

"Yuuri…," he whispered, painful longing in his tone. Another tear rolled down, followed by another, and another….

"Mou, Wolfram! If you could sing this good, why did you insist in painting instead?!"

That tone…. That voice….

He knew it.

Looking up slowly, afraid of what he might see, he called out hesitantly, "Yuu…ri…?"

There was a sheepish smile from the King on the doorway. The King was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of white trousers, and in the moonlight, Wolfram thought he looked like an angel.

Whom he might have been.

"Well, Shin'ou kinda gave me a second chance…," Yuuri laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "So I simply…."

His words were cut off when Wolfram suddenly rushed forward, burying his face on the crook of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri stood still, frozen on his spot. "Wolfram…?" he asked tentatively, as if afraid of something.

Sobs came out as his response, and, softly—could be barely heard—, Wolfram called out his name, over and over again, like a prayer. The smaller boy's body trembled as he held onto Yuuri, as if his knees would have buckled if he had not been clinging onto the King with such force, such desire.

A soft, wistful smile formed on Yuuri's lips as he encircled his arms around the prince's waist, pulling the latter into a tight and warm embrace. Then he spoke it, the sentence Wolfram had been wishing so hard to be real.

"I am back home."

**XXX**

**There you go! Yay or nay? BTW, the new chapter for SWRF will be out around tomorrow.**

**Reviews are appreciated very much!**

_Aqua Alta_


End file.
